


Amanda comes out as lesboin

by Anonymous



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Other, how do you spell lesbiad, lesbadon, lesnian, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Her secret is revealed... what will Dad think...
Relationships: Amanda/Gay
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Amanda comes out as lesboin

“Hello daughter” Dad said to Amanda. “I am searching for you boyfriend? I hasn’t ever saw him?”

“Hello Dad I does not have boyfriend...” Amanda said back.

“Ok understamdable.” Dad shurgged and went back to making coffees and read newspaper and other Dad thing.

“No Dad it’s more different than that... I am...”

“Oh? Are you become Catholic celibate?” Dad briefly considered a future where Amanda always read her Religious Book (I’m not Catholic I don’t know what they read) and performed church and the like. He frowned.

“No Dad... I have... gay.”

Dad gasped “What do you mean you have gay? Are you lesbidos?”

Amanda nodded her head slow “Yes Dad I am lesborn...”

Dad sighed “Oh I am so glad you are not Catholic celibate.”

“Wait you are not mad?” Amanda shocked but in a good way.

“Well I am also gay what did you expect.”

“Oh that is right!” Amanda remembered she used to had a second Dad. He must’ve also gay! “Thank you for absenting me for who I am.”

“Of course daughter I love you.”

Then Amanda and Dad shared a meaningful embrace and played Wii together. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember it is always ok to be lesbun or gay or anything else. As long as you being true to youself then you are valid...


End file.
